


Costumes

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, and veronica is dom as hell, jd loves to be choked and restrained its his aesthetic, literally just sex but like its cute, they're beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Veronica's Halloween costume has handcuffs, and her boyfriend has wrists. And a neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr (jdronica.tumblr.com) and its honestly exactly what it sounds like tbh. I wrote in in October for a Halloween prompt, but I'm only just now posting it lmao. I hope you like it!

JD didn’t know why Veronica forced him to come to some cheap, overrated costume shop at the mall of all places. He felt like he was exploring a breeding ground for shallow, horny teenagers with nothing better to do than make out with each other near the fountain or shop for designer shoes they bought simply because they could afford them. Still, Veronica insisted they dress up together for a party her friend was throwing, and she needed him there to help her decide.

“Wait, look at this,” Veronica laughed, pulling something off the rack. She held up a ridiculously complicated, extremely small costume. “Wow,” JD said. “Big respect to whoever came up with such a fascinating puzzle of straps.”

“How would someone get this thing on anyway?” She inquired, examining it. “It’s like a jigsaw puzzle.”

“You could always try to find out,” JD suggested casually. Veronica scoffed.

“Right, totally,” she joked. “Come on, the mall closes in fifteen minutes.” She sighed at his bitter frown. “Fine,” she said, “you can wait in the car.” He grinned and kissed her briefly before getting out as fast as he could. She sighed again and looked around, the costume catching her eye again. After contemplating for a minute, she smirked slightly and picked it up, taking it to the register.

When the day was finally over, they still hasn’t settled on costumes. JD wished he could just leave it to Veronica, but she insisted he choose with her. “Does this mean you’re gonna put me through this torture again tomorrow?” JD called to her while she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. “Probably,” she responded matter-of-factly. “I did get one costume, though.”

JD’s eyes widened when she stepped out of the bathroom wearing the ridiculous costume from the store, trying her best to look like she knew how to be sexy. JD had to stop his jaw from dropping, out of both amusement as well as surprise at how amazing it looked on her.

“It was on sale, so I figured…” She looked a bit embarrassed, not because she was practically naked, but because of how absurd the costume was. She wasn’t exactly a master of seduction; she tended to more blunt than subtle when it came to sex, preferring to get right into it instead of taking time to flirt and tease. Still, she figured she may as well try, since she was dressed for the occasion.

She walked towards him and leaned up to brush her lips against his jaw while her hand moved slowly down his chest and stomach. He gasped softly when she slipped her hand under his boxers and reached for the laces on the back of her clothes, but she grabbed his hand. “I got the costume for a reason,” she said cheekily. “I’m not taking it off.”

“Whatever you say,” JD responded. “You’re the boss here.” Veronica grinned and kissed him hard, continuing to move her hand up and down beneath his waistband until the pressure was to much.

“Veronica,” he breathed. _“Please.”_

She smirked and obliged him, pushing him roughly down on the bed and climbing on top of him. She captured his lips again, biting his lower one. He was so distracted by her mouth that he barely even noticed her reaching into his bedside drawer. He opened his eyes when she pulled away, and they widened when he saw what was dangling from her index finger.

“Handcuffs?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Veronica nodded, almost giddy. “They came as a free gift when I bought the costume.”

He stared at her in surprise for a brief moment before grinning. “Nice gift,” he said, offering her his wrists.

He felt a bit nervous, but excited nonetheless as she cuffed his hands to the barred headboard. He pulled on them once to make sure they were secured, and Veronica smiled in satisfaction when they didn’t budge. “You know,” she said, “I really like you at this angle. Looks good.”

JD opened his mouth to make some witty remark, but she put a finger to his lips, shushing him. “I’ll do the talking,” she said, trying to sound harsh despite the fact that he could hear her trying to suppressing laughter. She leaned down and captured his lips fiercely, and he tried to lean up to kiss her back, but the cuffs restricted him too much. She yanked off his boxers and undid the snap on the bottom of her costume. It had snap off underwear. Of course.

She placed her hands on his chest for balance as she eased herself down onto him. They moaned when she was all the way down, and she immediately started moving. As much as she wanted to be a tease, she couldn’t help how impatient she was, and JD certainly wasn’t going to complain.

She placed her hand gently on his throat, looking at him for permission. She grinned when he nodded and tightened her hand around his neck. He gasped, but was unable to take in much air. She’d choked him a few times before, and though he was hesitant at first, he quickly learned that he enjoyed it.

It wasn’t only the lack of breath that turned him on; it was the feeling that he was totally under the control of Veronica, that she could do whatever she wanted to him and he wouldn’t be able to protest. Obviously, he’d never admit this, as it went against nearly every part of his personality. He’d always made completely sure to be in charge of everything in his life, and usually hated feeling like he didn’t have control over things. Still, it felt wonderfully freeing to give up and let someone else take over; especially someone he loved and trusted so much.

She released his throat and leaned down, kissing him before he had the chance to breathe again. “You okay?” She checked as he gasped for air. “Extremely okay,” he said. She smiled.

“Good,” she said, rolling her hips forward again. He yanked on the chains involuntarily, arching his back. “You look so hot like this,” Veronica breathed raggedly, grabbing his neck again.

He began to feel lightheaded, but not at all in an unpleasant way. He tried not to show it, because then she might stop; he definitely didn’t want her to stop. She kept riding him, periodically squeezing and releasing his throat to allow him to breath.

_“Veronica,”_ he gasped, “I’m gonna -”

She nodded and felt her own climax coming. She let go of his neck before grabbing it extra tight, holding it firmly as they both cried out at the same time.

After a moment of heavy breathing, she undid his cuffs and fell down next to him, both of them panting heavily, JD especially.

“Was that alright?” She asked, softly touching his neck. “It didn’t hurt or anything?” JD shook his head.

“You practically fucked the life out of me. Literally.” Veronica’s eyes looked panicked for a moment. “I mean that in a good way,” he said quickly, reassuring her. “Veronica, that was amazing.”

She sighed in relief. “That’s…really good.” She said, smiling. She took his arm and stroked his wrists, which had indentations where the cuffs dug into them. She moved closer to him, happily settling into his arms. She ran her hands up and down his arm, making sure to be extra gentle.

“So,” she said slowly. “Do you wanna keep the cuffs?” He let out a breathy laugh. “I think the fact that that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had answers that question. Do you wanna keep the costume?”

Veronica snorted. “Halloween isn’t coming for another three weeks. I have to at least keep it until then.”

“Good to know,” JD said casually. “Maybe we’ll have to use them again sometime.”

“If you say so,” Veronica said jokingly. Smiled wider and tightened her arm around his waist, falling asleep with an wonderful sense of self satisfaction.


End file.
